Wake up call
by Partager Super
Summary: Emily and Mike start developing feelings. Still in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Emily was laying in bed thinking about Mike. She has been feeling very nervious lately around him and cant stop smiling. She doesnt know whats happening to her. She started to sit up in bed and just look around her and Mia's room and she looked over to her nightstand and there was a raidio so she reached over and turned it on. While she was listening she didnt know what came over her but she got up and started to dance to the music. She danced about what she was feeling and just listening ot the lyrics of the song made her think about Mike.

Meanwhile she was dancing she didnt know Mike was watching her through the door. Mentor wanted them all to go out to dinner for their hard work with a knighlok so he told Mike to go get Emily and tell her that we are going out to dinner. Mike was on his way to open the door but he heard music so he peeked through the door and much to his surprise there was a beautiful blonde girl dancing and the music playing behind her. He loved how here hair flowed in the air and she danced beautifuly.

The song ended as she went to the radio and turned ut off out of breath when Mike walked in. She turned around hearing someone walk throught the doorway. She turned around and said " Oh Mike its just you" She smiled thinking Was he there the whole time she thought nerviously. " Mentor told me to come get you, we are going out to dinner to celibrate the distruction of that nasty knighlok" He laughed. " Oh okay. Let me put on a nice dress and I be right out" She told him. " No..." He started. Emily looked at him for a second. " I mean what your wearing is perfect now" He smiled. She was wearing skinny jeans with a yellow tanktop and a necklace that mike got for her that had a green heart with a small light of yellow. " Are you sure? I dont look that nice though" She asked.

" Em. I am positive. Just throw on some shoes and you'll be perfect" He smiled. Emily really liked Mike so she wanted to look good for him so she went to her closet and pulled out some lacey black short heels that look perfect with her jeans that were slightly ripped around the knees from her clumsyness but she didnt care. She put it on and walked to her and Mia's mirror they had in the corner and looked at her self. She nodded agreeing that she liked how she looked and went to grab her bag and turn off the light and go meet up with the team in the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

" Hey Emily" Mia said walking over to her and hugging her.

" Hey Mia. Hey everyone" She laughed.

" Emily. Your beautiful" Mike Smiled as he said the words Emily and Beautiful.

" Thanks Mike. Are we ready? She asked Mentor.

" Well I see everyone is here so I guess."

Every one nodded and Mentor had his motorcycle and he had one seat and it was for Jayden and then there was a van that was for the rangers. Mentor and Jayden already took off while Emily decided to hop in the drivers seat and Mike sat in the passenger seat while Mia and Kevin sat in the seats in the back. Emily started to turn on the car and pull out of the driveway.

All Mike and Emily could hear was Mia and Kevin the lovebirds keep laughing and talking and Emily and Mike wanted them to shutup. Mike decided to try to talk to Emily to clear the two voices in the backseat out of his head. " Em. You did really good today at that knighlok. He kept hitting you and you wouldnt let him get to you. I am very proud of you" He smiled.

Emily hearing him talk to her turned her head to Mike then back to the road and just said " I didnt want something happening to you or the team. I wanted to stay strong and as long as you are safe I can do that" She said as they pulled into the parking lot of the reasturant.

" Hey lovebirds back there we are here" Mike said as he got out of the car. Emily just laughed. " You know Mike thats not nice" Kevin started to babble as he got out of the car. They all walked to the reasturant and sat down with Mentor and Jayden. Mentor and Jayden got there early and sat down at a table for all of them.

The waitress came over and greeted them and asked what they would want for their drinks. Jayden said coke. Mentor said tea. Kevin said water with no lemmon. Mia said water. Mike said coke. Emily said Lemmondade. The waitress nodded and agreeing that she got all the orders of the drinks. The waitress went off.

The seating is a round table on one side was Mentor, Jayden,Kevin then making it around the table is Mia, Emily and Mike.

They all finsihed there food and took some food home for to go and drove back to the Shiba house.

The ride home was the same. More flirting and talking.

When they got home, they all went to their bedrooms and preparred for bed. " Good night Mia" Said Emily as she started to get in the bed. " Good night Emily" Said Mia as she turned off the light and went to bed.

" Mike please turn off the light. Its past my bedtime and I am tired. I dont need you making it longer for me" Wined Kevin.

" I know. I know Kev." Mike said as he went to turn the light off and getting in bed. Both Emily and Mike were thinking about eachother. While Kevin and Mia dreamed about their wedding.


End file.
